


Let's Get Lost

by amanda_jolene



Category: My Mad Fat Diary
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gen, Teensy smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-18
Updated: 2014-07-18
Packaged: 2018-02-09 10:05:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1978758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amanda_jolene/pseuds/amanda_jolene
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Rinn fic based on the lyrics "I suggest a drive/let's take the back road/let's get lost/let's lose our minds/hey little girl I think we found it tonight"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let's Get Lost

They’re running away. At least for a few hours. 

It’s been a hell of a week. School, tests, fuckin’ Chloe being daft and hanging around every second of every day, Chop interrupting the one time they had a chance to be alone.   
Finn was fed up. 

“Let’s go for a ride,” he begs at her front door. “Let’s just go.” 

She doesn’t question him, she never does, and his heart swells at the thought of how much trust she puts in him. She slips on his backpack so she can press close to him on the scooter and they’re off, taking every turn they come to. Left, right, left, left, left, right. He doesn’t care that they are lost because the only thing he can think of is how it would feel to have her kiss his neck as they rode. 

They drive until there’s no more lights and he pulls off into a field, pushing her helmet off, mouth of hers as he sheds his jacket. 

“You make me feel alive, Rae.” 

“You look wild.” 

He steps back from her and takes off his shirt, tosses it at her face. “I feel that way, too.” 

She’s absolutely fucking glowing in the moon light and he can’t take it anymore. He’s suddenly sprinting shirtless around the field screaming “I love Rae Earl!” and the sound of her laughter spurs him on. She catches him by the arm on his third lap and pulls him in close and they’re kissing and shuddering against each other (because they are young and in love and scared because they’ve never felt this way). He drops to his knees the way the most faithful kneel before their god and tugs her jeans down and his tongue is writing prayers until she comes undone.

He’s smiling at her, still wild and ready to run again because his life just feels that fucking good right now. “Let’s never go back.” 

“Never?” She laughs. She kisses him and it’s meant to be sweet but then they’re naked in someone’s field in the middle of nowhere and they’ve got no responsibility except to hold each other through the moans. 

In the quiet of the early morning, Finn rolls over and whispers, “I’m going to marry you, Rachel Earl.” 

She thinks he’s lost his mind and he thinks she’s fucking beautiful and they don’t go home for another 4 hours and Finn Nelson does marry her one day.


End file.
